


Ice Cream & Pickles

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Just a short fluffy NaLu pregnancy flash fic
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Ice Cream & Pickles

Lucy poked at her sleeping husband’s arm, “Natsu wake up.”

“Hmm,” he groans, simply tightening the embrace he has around his pregnant wife and falling back to sleep.

“Natsu,” she pokes him several more times in a drumming fashion. “Natsu I’m hungry again and I want ice cream and pickles.”

With another anguished groan, he burrows his face deeper in her neck, “can’t it wait till morning Luce, the stores are closed.”

“Oh… You’re right I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so annoying,” her tone dripping with disdain and sarcasm. “I’ll just let the baby starve.”

“Okay, Okay,” Natsu sits up, running a hand down his face, “I’ll see what I can find.” 

After kissing his wife on the forehead, Natsu heads out in search of an open convenience store. Just lovely, the one two blocks away is closed for renovations leaving the next one a few miles away. Making the few minutes’ drive, he walks into the brightly lit store on a mission, passing the half dozing employee behind the counter, to the back where they keep the frozen stuff. 

Argh! Of course, they didn’t have the full-size tubs. Grabbing a basket, Natsu loads up with several different flavors of little half pints, some popsicles, and ice cream sandwiches just in case since she didn’t say what kind she actually wanted and hell if he was gonna make a second trip! With a jar of pickles added to the pile, he makes the purchase.

“Lemme guess,” the bored older man makes idle chatter while ringing up the items. “Pregnant wife?”

Natsu rolls his eyes a bit, “How’d ya guess.” 

“Been working this shift a long-time man,” handing the two shopping bags to Natsu, “cravings have brought many a spouse in the wee hours. Have a nice night.”

“Thanks,” Natsu mumbles and heads home.

He grabs a spoon from the kitchen before walking into the bedroom, “Okay Luce I didn’t know what….” She’s out cold again. No way! If he had to get up to get this stuff, she was gonna eat something! Pushing on her shoulder, “Oi! Luce I got your ice cream and pickles.”

Lucy mumbles, not even opening her eyes, “I’m not craving that anymore, just wanna sleep.”

“Luce come on at least eat one of these please. They had mint chocolate chip, you’re fave.”

“Oooh!” That got her up. She snatches the little tub out of his hand and starts to devour it. 

Guess she was hungry after all.

Natsu chuckles, despite the rollercoaster of morning sickness, weird ass cravings, and emotional ups and downs, it was all worth it knowing that they were gonna be parents in a couple more months. He puts the rest of the ice cream in the freezer and by the time he goes back to the bedroom, his wife is dozing again. Natsu slides in behind her, bundling her into his arms and let’s sleep take him away once more…


End file.
